A New Age
by Madmanmonstar
Summary: Harry is Back at the Dursleys after his fifth year at Hogwarts and with some help from his friends he hopes to bring the world into a new age. will start Harry/Luna and will end up being Harry/Luna/Tonks
1. Nightmare on Privet Drive

A/N of course we all know I don't own any of the characters the queen j.k invented I only own my characters and storyline

Chapter one: Nightmare on Privet Drive

"SHUT THE HELL UP FREAK" ripped through harry's screams, as he got himself under control. He had just seen Sirius fall through the veil for what must have been the hundredth time.  
'I can't let my friends Die for me anymore' he thought as he went to the loose floorboard to follow the instructions of Luna. "Luna" he whispered, he couldn't understand the fluttering in his chest when he thought of the special girl 'i'll have to ask Hermione' he thought. He sat back down on his lumpy bed to start writing down what he wanted to improve on when a very long list of swear words came rattling through the window 'Tonks is on guard' he thought 'i might be able to ask her about occlumency' he quickly shut the book and threw them both back onto his bed as he bounded down the stairs, carefully avoiding the one squeaky step and left the house.

Harry walked over to where he knew Tonks was watching and quietly called out "hey Tonks" Tonks proceeded to use every swear word in the English language and some of the wizarding swears  
"Wotcher Harry how did you know i was here?" she asked taking off the invisibility cloak Harry started to laugh "Tonks you swear like a bloody sailor" Tonks smiled "yeah i guess i do, well you didn't come out here at 3 o'clock in the morning for nothing so what did you need?" Harry thought for a moment before saying "well i was wondering if you knew anything about occlumency?" Tonks looked at Harry then looked all around them then repeated the process 2 more times before she said "as you know Harry im an auror so we got a book 'introduction to occlumency' but if i give it to you, you have to promise to not tell anyone who gave it to you or we could both be in major trouble." Harry looked at her and said " i promise Tonks" Tonks grinned "i thought you would say that" she reached up to her earring before taking it out and putting it on the ground then saying "truncus revelare" before Harry's eyes a full-sized trunk appeared right where the earring previously was. "now i know its in here somewhere" Tonks then started pulling out piles and piles of items from books to cloaks to time turners. "AH HA" she called victoriously "i found it" she stood up before handing the book to Harry "Now keep this safe and don't be surprised if you don't learn it straight away, stipant" she stated making everything fly back into the trunk and packing in neatly, It then turned back into an earring so Tonks picked it back up "i gotta get back to my position but have fun kiddo" she walked back over to the part between the hedges and disappeared out of sight thanks to the cloak, So harry walked back inside determined to learn some occlumency, knowing he would not get back to sleep.


	2. Occlumency for Dummies

Occlumency for dummies

A/N Again I don't own anything but my characters and storyline

Harry was sitting on his bed reading the book he got from tonks not believe wizards actually made an Occlumency book called 'Occlumency for dummies' but ignoring the title he decided it was worth and shot, just hoping it was better than Snapes mind rape

_Chapter one – Introduction to Occlumency_

_Occlumency is a form of mind protection against Legilimency*  
Occlumency is the form of blocking you mind from unwanted visitors by ether doing 1 of two things, some master Occlumens can use both ways to protect their mind. The first way is the easiest it is just to build a dome like structure using your thoughts around the brain. It is much stronger if built brick by brick or sheet by sheet rather than by bulk. The second form of protecting you mind is a landscape form in which you can hide your thoughts in things like books, leaves, etc. Also if you excel at doing this you can add real life things like people and animals to help guard your thoughts. But there has never been any record of anyone having magical creatures in there landscape. There has been speculation about Merlin being able to do it but no one has ever been able to prove it._

'Great' Harry thought 'knowing me I'll be able to put magical creatures on my landscape if I can do it'

_Chapter 2 – how to get started with the first method_

_First step is to clear your mind  
_'great' harry thought 'that bastard was actually teaching it right'

_Think of one object that has no distracting things in it like a flat land of grass or a wooden floor something along the lines of that, some people use a burning candle in the middle of darkness but that could cause some distractions like 'oh what if the flame goes out' or 'I wonder what would happen if it burnt out'_

Harry immediately thought of a flat bed of grass determined not to think of anything else 'yes I must not think of anything else like a penguin' harry immediately groaned "out of everything in the world the one thing to break my concentration is a penguin" he asked himself in a quiet whisper. He tried to go back to concentrating but the bed of grass was too hard for him to concentrate on he kept thinking of the individual blades of grass and there colour, so he moved on to a wooden floor like the floor in his room. He sat there for what felt like five minutes before he looked up and noticed the sun was almost rising again 'wow I must have been sitting there for a few hours. I need to get into shape I can't keep this scrawny shape for the rest of my life now what did Vernon tell Dudley was a good way of getting into shape...' he thought mumbling different exercises under his breath until he called out "yes running" and Hedwig choose that moment to fly through the open window and right into the back of Harry's head "oww Hedwig what did you do that for?" Hedwig just gave him a look that said it all 'it was your fault dumb human.'


	3. Trouble with running

A/n hey guys sorry for not updating been really busy but I hope to update a lot more now. If anyone noticed I did change the eventual paring to Harry Luna and Tonks because I have found I enjoy the honks stories quite enjoyable ,enjoy. Madmanmonstar

Trouble with running

After about 100 meters Harry was dead he couldn't move any part of his legs and he felt like he was disabled from the waist down. He was struggling to think of how he could get home when he heard a light laughter fill the air

"Wotcher Harry don't you know you should warm up first I should know first day of Auror Academy i was just like you" at first Harry could not put all the clues together until the sun got blocked by a face he spent many nights dreaming about, Tonks. "Tonks help me please" he grabbed her legs showing her he was desperate "why should i oh boy-who-lived? I think i might just stand here appreciating the view" 'que blush' harry thought trying desperately to get rid of the blush. " harry how did you do that?" Tonks asked. "do what?" he asked "blush?" Tonks looked confused then realised what he was talking about " no silly get rid off the blush i have never seen anyone get rid of a blush that fast except fo..." she stopped looked straight with a blank look on her face "vulnerare sanare harry i think you might be a metamorph.

A/n i know this was a short chapter i just thought this would be a good place to end the chapter hope to update soon and please review i'd like to know what you think


End file.
